1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus and, more particularly, to an output apparatus using a cache memory to realize a character output.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in many printing apparatuses, for instance, when a vector character is output, the vector character is developed in a bit map on the basis of the character information of the vector character and is temporarily written into a cache memory. Since there is a limitation in the capacity of the cache memory, when the memory area lacks or after the elapse of a predetermined time or the like, the cache memory is initialized for the next use.
However, in the conventional apparatus, since the rewriting and clearing processes of the cache memory are executed asynchronously with the printing operation of the printing apparatus, for instance, in the case where a paper jam occurs in the printing apparatus and the page must be again formed, it is necessary to again execute the processes from the development of a bit map into the cache memory.